Assemble
by xxXnashgrier'swifeXxx
Summary: 5 months after the events of Age of Ultron. The sun was just beginning to fade into the blue and purple sky, setting a tone of rich reds and yellows. A seemingly normal day; except for the return of a certain robot...and a man who controls metal.
1. Chapter 1

Rain drops splattered across the glass windows of the Avengers tower, thunder rumbling through out. It was a typical day; the Avengers had trained as they so very often did, planned out certain missions, before going on their own ways. The dark grey clouds that filled the cloudy sky began to pour rain harder, leaving a light _thump thump thump_ sound. Wanda stood at the front of the tower, watching the weeping windows. The buildings in the distance were hardly visible through the cloud's tears.

Somewhere, hours away...his hand gripped and closed. The rain made the wires of his hand spark, making a squeaking sound. Was he dead? Was he alive? No.. _he was alive._ Vision had injured his body, but not killed. If he could just try..he could stand. The rain stopped. The sparking of his wires stopped as he stood, fully alive and capable of destruction.

Somewhere, many hours away..he would help a certain prisoner escape. Someone who specialized in metal. With the help of him, he would be unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

Falcon stormed into the Avenger's base where everyone, excluding him, was currently resting. It had been too long since the last mission, and things were getting tense. "Caw?" Said Hawkeye, noticing his friend's angry aura. "Caw Caw. Caw CaaAAW" Falcon said stiffly. Hawkeye nodded, still unsure. "caWWWW? CAWWWW" Hawkeye coughed. "Caw." Falcon just frowned. "Caw caw." Hawkeye paused, but quickly ran off to gather the other Avengers.

As Falcon pressed further throughout the base, another, slightly annoying, guest interrupted Falcon's quest. "Hey, Falcon! What's got your feathers all ruffled?" Of course it had to be Tony to be the next Avenger who found out. "Caw." Falcon said very curtly. "No need to be, pecky" Tony said, glaring at Falcon. The two have never gotten along very well. "CaWWW CAWW caw" Tony looked baffled. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Falcon just looked away. He needed the group to hear what he had to say before Tony ran off and made another Ultron. "Caw caw Caw CAW caw" Falcon didn't wait for Tony to speak again, and continued to assemble the Avengers.

"CAWW! Caw caw..." Hawkeye said, pointing to the room that he mentioned. Everyone excluding Tony, was inside talking peacefully. Falcon nodded and proceeded. "CAw" He said as he entered the room. Their talking had died down, as they listened to what Falcon had to say. "CAW CAWWWWWWWWWWWW Caw _caw_ caw caw CaWWWW caWW" An audible gasp was heard from the group. "What do you mean Magneto has escaped?" asked the Twins in unison with their accents. "Ohhh say can you see?" Steve questioned, unbelieving. "Caw. CAw CAW" Falcon said, pulling up a news article. It read exactly what Falcon had been saying. "smash" Bruce said, quietly. "Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash" Falcon nodded.

"Caw caw ccaw caw" Hawkeye interrupted. "CAw. CAWWWWWWW CAWWWWWW" Falcon snapped, and turned to face Tony who had entered the room. "CAWWWWWWW CAWWWWWWW" Tony looked offened. "To get to the other side!" Wanda looked away. "No, he's still alive. Vision may have impaired him, but he is still out there." Wanda said, but Pietro also said in unison. Everyone fell silent. Falcon glared at Tony. "CAW caw" Hawkeye caught Falcon's punch before it hit Tony. "CAWWWWWW CAWWWWw" He said angrily. Falcon ripped his hand out of Hawkeyes, and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Falcon had to take time to cool down from the incident with Tony. While Tony wouldn't admit it- it was essentially his fault that the world was now in danger again. The group of Avengers excluding Falcon were now at the group table, attempting to think of a plan. "To the United States of America, under one republic." Said Steve, signing. This was going to be just as difficult as it had been the first time- they had no idea where Ultron was. He could be anywhere in the Internet by now. "Caw," Clint agreed. "Well, spiders can carry up to 500 babies at a time." Said Natasha, walking over to the computer. "The Black Widow spider is the most poisonous spider in North America, but only the adult female." Natasha ordered. The twins nodded in Union with their accents, going to get Vision. "It is Ultron, he has returned." Wanda and Pietro said to the android. "Well..I am on the side of life." Said Vision. "We are as well." Said the twins in their Sovikan accents. "We need your help in finding Ultron." "I will help you, as I am on the side of life." Said the android. The twins and vision returned to the rest of the Avengers, only to find a fight had broken out. "Caw caw, CAW. Caw caw caw? Caw. Caw...caw." Said Falcon. Tony froze. What Falcon said had been true. Tony was the cause of this incident. "Listen.." Tony began. "Why is Peter Pan always flying? He never lands." He said. "Smaaaaash" Bruce signed, annoyed at Tony. "CAW." Said Falcon. Vision stepped in. "Listen, I am on the side of life. And all this fighting does not seem like the side of life to me. I have traced Ultron." Silence. Flacon glanced at Tony, but held back his anger. "The female Black Widow is easy to recognize (if you care to get that close) by the red hourglass shape on the underneath part of her abdomen. She has a shiny black body with various types of red markings on the top, depending on the species. There are about five species of Black Widow spiders in North America." Said Natasha. And with that, the Aveners assembled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for the cawing! Hope this fixes it. Also I'm so sorry for not posting lately! I've been busy with exams, I'll update a lot soon! :)

The group of Avengers knew they wouldn't be able to take on Ultron alone. Lighting roared through out the tower, and a certain God made an appearance. "Is it true?" Asked Thor. "That Ultron has returned?" Everyone signed. "Yes." The twins said in Union with their accents. "Star, spangled banner.." Steve muttered, looking distressed. Bruce looked at him. "Smash?" He asked. Steve shook his head. Tony was still feeling guilty. "I have found Ultron. He is not on the side of life, as I am." Said Vision. "Loki is not on the side of life either." Said Thor.

"I'm on the side of life." Said Vision. "Ultron is at the pentagon."

Silence.

"What's he doing there?" The twins questioned, in their accents.

"I am on the side of life. I do not know, but I can only guess. He is there is help somebody escape."

"Who? One time, Loki escaped from prison." Thor stated. Suddenly, Falcon walked into the room with a shocked expression. "Chrip! Chrip, chirp..chirp, chrip..." He paused. " _ **Chrip**_." He confirmed. Everyone looked shocked. "Magneto?"

"Chirp!"


End file.
